Dullahan
Frigate |Type = Nano |Drops = Libra |Requirement = Hamdar, Helena, Tiamat |Shield = 2500 |Structure = 10000 |Installation Slots = 700 |Fuel Storage = 100 |Mobility = 3 |Stability = 1.5 |Agility = 11.5 |Defense = 32.4 |Transition = 20 |Build = 5 |Metal = 130 |HE3 = 100 |Money = 140}} About The Dullahan is a special hull ship that can be acquired in the Libra Constellation. It is a special hull ship that is a Frigate with no Flagship Bonus. It was tested to be a frigate, not a cruiser. Based on Commanders and their experitise in cruiser and frigate skills. Effective Stack of Dullahan is exactly the same like all other Frigates, which was also tested. It has high volume capability, defense value and structure as for a frigate. Unlike many ships, there is only a single level of research available to this hull. No further research is available. This is similar to the Bolencia Warship. Dullahan Stats The Info box is a list of the Dullahan hull stats, its base attributes and their base cost per module installed on ships. For a comprehensive list of ALL ships and their stats go to the Composite Ship Table. *As of this date, IGG changed the Dullahan's specifications. (Mobility went from 2 to 3, can't tell any other changes) The Slamlander 16:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Special Abilities NOTE: It has been Confirmed from the usual source that Dullahan is a Frigate and doesn't recieve flagship bonus of +100 effective fleet. *Critical Strike (Critical Strike Rate: +8%) *Built-In Daedalus* (Overall Ship Defense +27). *This bonus is not actually related to the Daedalus Control System, so will not prevent its installation or result in any redundancy should one be installed. 27 Overall Ship Defense grants 44.8% damage reduction. Dullahan Applications Dullahans work well as Tanks and reconnaisence ships. They also work well as Core class ships. They don't work as well as Glass Cannons, especially against Independence fleets where you are better served by Black Hole Flagships (Black Holes have a 300% bonus against Light Armor which cannot be offset by the in a Glass Cannon configuration. The volume simply isn't there.). Regardless of weapon choice, the Dullahan makes an excellent Tank. Comparison to an Independence tank For this comparison the following modules are used: :: Note that the modules responsible for negation are almost identical, but Independence has Light Armor which reduces all kinds of damage to 10%. Dullahan has Nano Armor which takes between 50% and 150% damage, depending on the damage type. Dullahan can use some Powered Pulse Cannon to negate potential Ship-Based Weapons attacks. With Nano armor it has minus 50% damage from Explosive damage, making the Dullahan a good tank against Missile Weapons. This results in the following specifications: :: The Dullahan Core The Dullahan also makes an excellent Core ship as it has both sufficient volume and defense capability to make a strong ship while carrying sufficient firepower in all 4 weapons catagories. :: This creates a ship with the following specifications: :: Dullahan Normal Instance Farmer Dullahans are also well suited to Normal Instance farming, where you can obtain in-game resources such as He3, Metal, and Gold. For details please see: Normal Instance Farming. Pics Dullahan_Large.jpg Category:Ship Design D